


Never Just Another Night

by KatLeePT



Category: Addams Family - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 03:04:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5851627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatLeePT/pseuds/KatLeePT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's never just another night where the Addams are concerned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Just Another Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FlyingHarmony](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=FlyingHarmony).



It was another night. Gomez had worked late today. She still wasn't accustomed to her husband going away for meetings, but she was simply glad he was back. Still, she was too tired to do much loving this evening. Grandmama and the children had ran circles around her all day. School would soon be in session again, and as much as Morticia loved her children, she nonetheless looked forward to their being gone for hours and leaving her only with Grandmama, Fester, and Lurch. The former two were more than enough of a handful for her most days.

Morticia looked up as an explosion resounded throughout the house. She closed her eyes. There was another mess for Lurch to clean. She'd helped him repair the attic earlier, but he was alone now. After all, her husband would soon be out of the shower and Morticia knew well where her wifely duties lay. Her black lips curved up at the dark. Her head was still pounding, but Gomez would have her migraine gone with just a few kisses.

She sank onto their bed and gave a yelp of surprise when the mattress disappeared out from underneath her. Nails protruded up into her flesh, and Morticia lay down upon the bed of nails with a beaming smile, her headache already vanished. Gomez skipped from the bathroom, and she felt the grin underneath her husband's mustache as he lifted her hand and kissed its back. "Mi cara mia," he murmured softly against her flesh.

"What a nice surprise, my darling," Morticia crooned, adjusting her posture on the bed of nails. Her long fingernails gently stroked his face.

He turned her hand over and kissed its palm. "Anything for you, mon amour. It's a nifty, little surprise I picked up today. I'm glad it worked as the salesman said it would."

"Our usual bed is in tact?"

"Perfectly well and waiting in the dungeon," her smile grew as he concluded, "exactly where the bed of nails was."

"You do know how to surprise a lady."

"Of course." Gomez stroked his cheek against her palm; her fingernails scratched playfully at his stubble. "It is your birthday tomorrow, after all, ma chérie."

"Is it?" Morticia almost sat up in surprise. Almost, but the nails just felt too good to leave. Her black eyes fluttered up at him instead.

"You forgot?"

"I am getting old."

"Perish the thought! You are every bit as young and beautiful as when we first met."

He leaned down against her and kissed her tenderly. Morticia's lips curved upward against his. "Flatterer," she murmured, but the word was lost in their kiss. Gomez's tongue dipped into her mouth, his play with that blade every bit as smooth and skillful as his sword fighting techniques. The way he loved her did make her suddenly feel as young, beautiful, and frisky as the night. She flipped him onto his back on the nails. "Je vous aime!"

"Ah, 'Tish, you spoke French again!" His mouth ravished her, and her body sang with his loving.

  
**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> All characters within belong to their rightful owners, not the author, and are used without permission.


End file.
